<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tohle hobita nezlomí by ArtieWiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117227">Tohle hobita nezlomí</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieWiles/pseuds/ArtieWiles'>ArtieWiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Depression, Gen, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, One Shot, Social Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieWiles/pseuds/ArtieWiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Pytlík je řádný hobit. Všichni v Hobitíně ví, že bojuje s ledovkou a společenské události mu nedělají dobře. Má dobré i špatné dny. Den, kdy po něm jeden čaroděj chtěl, aby vyrazil na výpravu, patřil k těm hodně špatným. A to bylo ještě předtím, než mu nečekaný host zabušil na dveře a snědl mu večeři.</p><p>Aneb hledání důvodu, proč by se řádný hobit na výpravu za drakem vydal, když přeci mohl v klidu a v bezpečí zůstat doma.</p><p>Kvůli výzvě je fanfikce inspirovaná písní Breaking the Habit od Linkin Park. Zadání celé výzvy znělo: depka, insipirace zmíněnou písní, první osoba a minimálně 2000 slov. :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tohle hobita nezlomí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Položil jsem talíř na stůl a sedl si. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl vůně pečené ryby. Koutky úst se mi zvedly v úsměvu, jak se ledová koule v žaludku pomalu rozpouštěla zmenšovala. Byla tam vždycky. Ale během dnešního nečekaného a neohlášeného setkání s čarodějem narostla víc, než kdykoliv jindy. Celý den jsem se jí nemohl zbavit. Ruce mi těžkly únavou, na kterou jsem neměl nárok... Zkoušel jsem všechno. Zahradničil. Šel na procházku. Vařil. Až to vaření a pečení mi pomohlo. Věděl jsem, že mi dobrá večeře, příjemné vůně a poctivá práce zvednou náladu. Už jsem věděl, co dělat, aby se led nebezpečně nerozrostl do zbytku těla, do srdce a do mysli. A když mě dostane... Když mě dostane, pokusím se to zastavit. Zkontroloval jsem si, že mi rukávy zakrývají zápěstí. Budu chtít aspoň trochu upustit tu bolest uvnitř. Je lepší cítit bolest kůže, a vidět krev, jak ji odplavuje pryč, než ji mít uvnitř, zuřivou a odpornou...</p><p>Dneska to hrozilo. Čaroděj a jeho náznaky a řeči o výpravách... Ne, ne ne. To ne. Úplně jsem cítil, jak se led v mém břiše proměňuje v hroudu plnou bodláků. Ani moje milovaná dýmka nepomohla.</p><p>Ale ne. Bude dobře. Mám večeři. Už je mi líp. Nepropadnu tomu. Ne. </p><p>Dneska ne. </p><p>A zítra ráno půjdu na nasbírat do sadu třešně nebo švestky. A pak budu péct. Čerstvý vzduch, trhání ovoce a pečení ovocných košíčků mi musí zvednout náladu. Teď hlavně mít řád a rutinu. Nenechat se tím pohltit. Všímat si denních maličkostí a radostí. Hledat radost ve svém životě a vytvářet ji. Tohohle hobita ledovka nedostane.</p><p>Ne.</p><p>Tenhle hobit si totiž dá po večeři dýmku a bylinkový čaj. Možná jednu sklenku borůvkového vína. Víc ne.</p><p>Tohohle hobita ledovka nezlomí.</p><p>S odhodláním a s příjemným pocitem v žaludku jsem popadl příbor.</p><p>„BUCH. BUCH. BUCH."</p><p>Ledová koule byla zpátky a stejně velká.</p><p>Do háje. Kdo to je?</p><p>Nikdo slušný by takhle pozdě a <em>neohlášeně</em> nepřišel.</p><p>Tohle znamená problémy.</p><p>Zakňučel jsem a zvedl se od stolu.</p><p>Achjo. Achjo. Achjo. Achjo.</p><p>„BUCH. BUCH. BUCH."</p><p>„Už jdu. Už jdu!" zavolal jsem a pospíchal ke dveřím.</p><p>Zkřivil jsem obličej. Kdo to do háje je?</p><p>Proč nepoužívá zvonek?</p><p>Co chce?</p><p>Než jsem otevřel, zhluboka jsem se nadechl. Hlavně klid. Ledovou kouli jsem měl až v krku. něco se muselo stát. Proč by jinak sousedi chodili? Tohle není dobré. To zvládneš, Bilbo. To zvládneš.</p><p>Vydechl jsem.</p><p>Otevřel dveře.</p><p>A za nimi nestáli sousedi.</p><p>Obrovský... trpaslík čekal na prahu. Na vyholené hlavě měl tetování a u pasu se mu houpala šílená sekera.</p><p>Polkl jsem.</p><p>Já to věděl.</p><p>Ani tu poslední večeři jsem si nedal.</p><p>Trpaslík se uklonil. „Dwalin," zabručel. „K vašim službám."</p><p>Cože? K mým službám?</p><p>Ne, ne, ne. To se neděje. To je hodně špatný vtip. To by mi ani Lobelie neudělala!</p><p>„Uhm... " rychle jsem si uvázal rozhalený župan. „Ehm... Bilbo... Pytlík." Nemůžu dýchat. Nemůžu dýchat! „K těm vašim," dostal jsem ze sebe.</p><p>Trpaslík prošel dovnitř, jako by mu to tam patřilo.</p><p>Ale neee. Tohle je horší, než kdyby mě zabil. „Zná— známe se?" dostal jsem ze sebe.</p><p>Přišel ke mně blíž. Příliš blízko. Dlouhou chvíli se na mě díval. Byl cítit potem a... kovem. Měl huňaté černé vousy. „Ne," řekl potom.</p><p>Než jsem se stihl, zeptat, co tu teda dělá, zeptal se: „Tak kudy mám jít, hochu? Je to tudy?"</p><p>„Co kde je?"</p><p>„Večeře," řekl mi, jako by to byla ta nejjasnější věc a hodil po mně plášť.</p><p>Dobře, najít aspoň jednu radostnou věc. Jednu jedinou. Dal mi plášť, abych ho pověsil, takže se nebude válet po zemi. Teda, sice ho hodil, ale to je jen drobný rozdíl.</p><p>To je hodně slabý. </p><p>Vždyť mi může rozmlátit obličej jako marmeládovou taštičku!</p><p>Ale trpaslík pokračoval. „Říkal, že tu bude jídlo. Hodně jídla."</p><p>„Kdo, kdo to říkal?"</p><p>Trpaslík neodpověděl. Vypadalo to, že šel za nosem a našel moji rybu. Pustil se do ní. </p><p>Proč bylo v kuchyni najednou takové horko? Kam se poděl všechen vzduch? Proč nemůžu dýchat? </p><p>Ale ne. Ale ne. Ale ne. </p><p>To nevydržím. </p><p>To nedám. </p><p>Něco jsem zamumlal a utekl do koupelny. Opláchl jsem si obličej studenou vodou. Opřel se o umyvadlo a dýchal. Snažil jsem se zpomalit svůj dech. A studená voda pomáhala. Tohle nebylo dobré. To vůbec nebylo dobré. Ta ledovka mě dostane!</p><p>Nedostane.</p><p>Nesmí.</p><p>Podíval jsem se na sebe do zrcadla. Nedostali mě vlci. Nedostala mě řeka. Nedostala mě ledovka. I když se o to pořád snaží. Nedostane mě ani nějaký trpaslík. Přišel. Nají se. Odejde. Přišel. Nají se. Odejde.</p><p><em>A co když neodejde?</em> zeptal se mě malý hlásek vzadu hlavě. Ledový hlásek.</p><p>Bodliny ledu se mi v žaludku rozrostly.</p><p>Tak mu ustelu v hostinském pokoji a odejde ráno. To by přece nebyla hobití pohostinnost, kdybych ho vyhnal ven na noc.</p><p>Jo. To zvládnu.</p><p>Osušil jsem si obličej a narovnal si župan.</p><p>To zvládnu.</p><p>Nezvládal jsem to.</p><p>Po prvním trpaslíkovi přišel druhý. Byl starší a měl bílé vlasy. Praštili se o sebe hlavami ale podle všeho to byli bratři? Trpaslíci byly tak hluční a matoucí a zvláštní.</p><p>Nedával jsem to. Celou dobu mi bylo na zvracení.</p><p>Pokusil jsem se je poslat pryč. Neposlouchali. Ani trochu.</p><p>A přišli další. A další. A další. A pak Gandalf! Ten starý dědek. Ale aspoň někdo, koho jsem znal. Mohl by je pohlídat, ne?</p><p>Ale byl to on, kdo mi poškrábal čerstvě natřené dveře.</p><p>A všichni trpaslíci říkali, že mi jsou k službám.</p><p>A všichni si mě měřili, jako bych byl v soutěži o nejlepší tuřín. A to já byl ten tuřín. Až na to, že na mě asi něco výherního rozhodně nebylo.</p><p>A přestěhovali mi nábytek.</p><p>A vyjedli spíž.</p><p>A třískali mým památečním nádobím.</p><p>A tupili mi nože.</p><p>A když jsem se pokusil zastavit, začali zpívat!</p><p>A pak začali se vším házet!</p><p>Bylo to hrozné. Bylo mi do breku. Bylo mi na zvracení. Bylo mi zle. Na tohle jsem neměl. Na tohle by nikdo neměl. Tohle ani s ledovkou nemá nic společného. To se prostě nedělá! Několikrát během večera se mi povedlo schovat se v koupelně nebo na záchodě. Ale co provedli s odpadním potrubím! Jak, pro všechny mocnosti Ardy?</p><p>Zhoršovalo se to. Myslel jsem si, že když přišel první trpaslík, tak že to nedám. Jenže se to mezitím ještě milionkrát znásobilo!</p><p>Mocnosti Ardy, stůjte při mě. Prosím vás.</p><p>Někdo zaklepal na dveře. A nebyl to žádný ze sousedů, který přišel zkontrolovat, jestli jsem v pořádku. Protože každý věděl, že nemám rád oslavy. Každý věděl, že jsem nemocný. Že bojuju s ledovkou. Nebyli to sousedi ani přátelé. Ne. Mocnosti Ardy mě nevyslyšely. Byl to totiž další trpaslík.</p><p>Další!</p><p>A byl ze všech nejhorší.</p><p>Díval se na mě, jako bych byl nějaký plevel. Jako bych byl mandelinka na jeho úrodě brambor. Jako bych byl ten nejméně vychovaný hobit v Hobitíně. A to teda pozor, možná jsem byl vždycky trochu podivný, ale taky jsem byl vždycky řádným hobitem přesně, jak se sluší a patří! Nikdo mi nemohl nic vytknout a už vůbec ne nějaký nabručený trpaslík. Jo, kdyby se o to snažil ten první, ten... Dwalin, tak to bych pochopil. Dwalin byl děsivý a velký. </p><p>Ale tenhle? Co ještě přišel pozdě a tvrdil, že zabloudil? </p><p>Ne. Ten se na mě jako na mandelinku dívat nebude.</p><p>Tenhle vnitřní proslov mi dodal trochu síly. Jo. To zvládnu. Konečně se dozvím, co tu všichni dělaj. Poskytnu jim přístřeší. A ráno budou pryč. Že?</p><p>No...</p><p>Ne.</p><p>Podle všeho jsem zloděj.</p><p>Já nikdy nic neukradl!</p><p>Podle všeho s nimi půjdu do Ereboru.</p><p>Já v životě nevytáhl paty z Hobitína a nehodlám na tom nic měnit!</p><p>Podle všeho se za mě Gandalf zaručuje.</p><p>Nedává nikomu na vybranou.</p><p>Ani mě ne.</p><p>Dwalinův bratr... Dalin? Palin? Talin? Tak nějak se jmenoval, mi podal smlouvu. Myslel jsem si, že přečtením nic nezkazím. Odmítnout je přeci můžu potom. Podmínky vypadaly slušně. Do momentu, než jsem se dostal ke zraněním, za které Thorin Pavéza a jeho společnost nenesou zodpovědnost.</p><p>Upálení.</p><p>Drak.</p><p>Je prý obrovský.</p><p>Jako výheň s křídly.</p><p>Stěny se točily. Tlačily se na mě. Vzduch zmizel.</p><p>Předklonil jsem se a snažil jsem se do sebe nasát aspoň něco. Kde je ten zatracený vzduch, když ho hobit potřebuje?</p><p>Ledové ostny mi prorostly břichem do hrudi, do nohou. Do rukou. Necítil jsem špičky prstů. Do hlavy.</p><p>Z dálky jsem slyšel, jak se mě Palin ptá, jestli jsem v pořádku.</p><p>Narovnal jsem se. Musím dojít do pokoje. Nemůžou mě vidět omdlít!</p><p>Udělal jsem několik kroků a před očima se mi zatmělo.</p><p>„Ne..." stihl jsem říct a pak všechno zčernalo.</p><p>Probudil jsem se ve svém pokoji. Ležel jsem na posteli a nohy jsem měl podepřené polštáři. Svátečními polštáři!</p><p>Zatraceně, copak ti trpaslíci nemají kouska citu v těle! Vyšívané polštáře pod nohy přece nepatří!</p><p>„Trpaslíci..." vydechl jsem. „To ne... to musel být zlý sen."</p><p>Podle hovoru, který se za dveřmi nesl chodbou, to nebyl zlý sen.</p><p>Tohle končí. To musí skončit.</p><p>Vyšel jsem ven. Zamířil ke Gandalfovi. Řekl mu, že na žádnou výpravu nejdu. Pozoroval jsem to jakoby zpoza stěny. Nic jsem při tom necítil.</p><p>Gandalf mě nepřesvědčil. Nepovedlo se mu to.</p><p>Na žádnou výpravu nepatřím.</p><p>Pak jsem se otočil a odešel zpátky do svého pokoje.</p><p>Pečlivě jsem zavřel dveře.</p><p>A zamkl.</p><p>Opřel jsem se o ně.</p><p>Sesunul jsem po nich na podlahu.</p><p>Zalila mě vlna horka.</p><p>Ne ne ne ne ne ne.</p><p>Všechno špatné, co se mi stalo, mě zase zavalilo.</p><p>Ledové ostny mě propichovaly zevnitř.</p><p>Přitáhl jsem k sobě nohy a objal je. Pevně jsem je stiskl. Tohle není dobrý.</p><p>Vzpomínky mě požíraly.</p><p>Na rodiče. Na zimu. Na jejich smrt. Na vlky.</p><p>Jako by se staré rány znovu otvíraly a znovu krvácely.</p><p>Vím, že si to dělám sám. Stačilo by přestat myslet. Nerozebírat se na kousky.</p><p>Tam venku si myslí, že jsem tu v pokoji v bezpečí.</p><p>Jenže to platí jen do momentu, než ledovce zase propadnu.</p><p>Nechci být pořád tím, koho si vybírají takovéhle chvíle. Bitvy. Boje. Vlci. Trpaslíci.</p><p>Do háje. Já vím, že jsem v háji. Že jsem zmatený klubko všeho zlého a ještě ledu navíc.</p><p>Vím, že bych s tím měl bojovat. Bojovat s ledovkou. Bojovat se strachem z lidí.</p><p>Ale já už prostě nevím, proč bych měl bojovat. Pro co bych měl bojovat.</p><p>Ať už mi všichni dají pokoj...</p><p>Já chci klid...</p><p>Nevím, proč se mi chce řvát na celý svět.</p><p>Ale vím, že nemůžu.</p><p>Nevím, proč to pořád řeším.</p><p>Proč to nevzdám.</p><p>A proč říkám věci, které tak nemyslím.</p><p>Proč se usmívám a říkám ostatním, že jsem v pořádku. Že se mám dobře.</p><p>Nevím, proč jsem takový, jaký jsem.</p><p>Ale nelíbí se mi to.</p><p>Nikdy se mi to nelíbilo.</p><p>Trpaslíci půjdou proti drakovi, aby zpátky získali svůj domov.</p><p>Proč já nemůžu jít proti ledovce?</p><p>Něco jsem zaslechl.</p><p>Co to je?</p><p>Napnu uši. Takové melodické hučení.</p><p>Opatrně pootevřu dveře a tiše vyjdu ven.</p><p>Melodii je slyšet hlasitěji.</p><p>Zaposlouchám se.</p><p>A pak Thorin, jejich vůdce, začal zpívat. O ztraceném domovu. O Mlžných horách. O hlubokých sklepeních a o starých jeskyních. O umu trpaslíků. Bušících kladivech. A písních, které zpívali ve dne v noci. O zlatu. A o té noci, kdy bylo všechno zničeno. Hučící borovice a skučící větry. Rudý oheň šířící se lesem a stromy, ze kterých se staly pochodně. O útěku trpaslíků z doutnající hory. O zoufalém příslibu, že se jednou vrátí. Nebo to snad byla tužba?</p><p>Zkouším popadnout dech.</p><p>Jde to.</p><p>Špatně, ale jde to.</p><p>Vrátím se do pokoje.</p><p>Pečlivě zavřu dveře.</p><p>A tisknu si ruku na hrudi. Tam, kde mi bušilo srdce.</p><p>Hřálo to.</p><p>Bylo silné.</p><p>Jako by mě ta píseň, ta smutná, přesmutná píseň, na chvíli uzdravila.</p><p>Rozhlédl jsem se po pokoji. Po milovaném pokoji v hobití noře, kterou můj otec postavil pro svou lásku s dobrodružným srdcem. Pohladil jsem rám dveří. Do každého kousku vytesal přání, aby se vždy toužila vrátit domů, bez ohledu na místo, kde bude. Aby noru milovala jako domov a ne jako vězení.</p><p>Díky nim jsem já domov měl.</p><p>Ale oni o něj přišli. </p><p>Nadechnu se.</p><p>Jde to.</p><p>Tohohle hobita ledovka nezlomí.</p><p>I když to bolí.</p><p>I když se bojím.</p><p>I když se bojím víc, než kdy dřív.</p><p>Tohohle hobita totiž nic nezlomí.</p><p>I kdyby to měla být cesta se zatracenými trpaslíky do zatraceného Ereboru.</p><p>Změním to.</p><p>Díky jejich písni jsem se na chvíli cítil... živěji než kdy dřív.</p><p>I teď... jako by všechno bylo jasnější. Míň ostré a bolavé ale víc zřetelné a... správné.</p><p>Co se to dělo?</p><p>Ale jestli odejdou, co když ten pocit zmizí?</p><p>Co když už svět bude zase tak divně matný a šedivý? Mdlý?</p><p>Co když se ledovka vrátí a já s ní zase budu bojovat sám?</p><p>Co když mě ledovka porazí?</p><p>Ne...</p><p>Už ne.</p><p>Pomůžu trpaslíkům najít domov.</p><p>A snad mezitím najdu i ten dobrý pocit ze života.</p><p>Řeknu jim to ráno.</p><p>Teď se musím sbalit.</p><p>Tak.</p><p>A je rozhodnuto.</p><p>Půjdu na výpravu. </p><p>Se zatracenými trpaslíky. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>